The operating time of an industrial vehicle such as a forklift is managed so that the planned maintenance can be performed and a prompt action can be performed at the time of the occurrence of a failure. Here, an electric forklift (hereinafter, referred to as a battery forklift) provided with a battery travels by driving a traveling motor using the battery as a drive source, and performs a cargo handling operation by operating a cargo handling device through the driving of a cargo handling motor. Patent Literature 1 discloses an industrial vehicle that can generate the work management data of the daily operation of an industrial vehicle such as a battery forklift.